Raven
by Rasenramen
Summary: When Sasuke finds a strange young girl that Ravens seem to like, he takes her back to Konoha. As times pass, he starts to feel something for her. But he has the strangest sensation he's seen her before, and the dad that Raven claims never came back to her. How will this story unfold? (Btw, excuse my crappy writing. It's been awhile since I've written stories. Rated K for now.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my own story. But Boruto Next Generations does not belong to me. Or any other Naruto related stuff. You know the drill. Ask if you want permission for something. Be warned. I have not finished Shippuden or watched a lot of Boruto. If I make a mistake let me know.  
CHAPTER ONE

Morning washed over the village of Konoha. The nearby forest rustled with life. A black shape dashed through the trees, long cloak flowing behind. A sharp black eye pierced through the leaves, while the other eye, a startling pure purple was covered by black hair. Landing on a tree branch, the figure surveyed the area, watching a few other shapes hiding among the trees.

'On the lookout I suppose. Even with all this peace we can't be too careful.'

Something rustled, and a voice called out. "Sasuke! What brings you here? Weren't you supervising your so called apprentice Boruto?"

The mentioned person blinked, then smiled. "Hello Shikamaru. Weren't YOU supposed to hover over Naruto all day?"

Shikamaru jumped and landed beside Sasuke, making the branch quiver.

"Even Hokages need their space."

Sasuke shrugged.

Shikamaru sighed, looking back to the village past the forest. "It really has changed hasn't it?" Sasuke followed Shikamaru gaze.

"Feeling nostalgic?"

The Hokage's adviser laughed. "Yes. I suppose so." A loud voice screamed, making a few birds fly out of hiding, startled.

"UNCLE SASUKE? WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasuke sighed.

Shikamaru leapt away, smirking at the annoyed face of Sasuke. "He's all yours! Have fun!" Grumbling playfully to himself, the black haired shinobi jumped off the tree, staring down at a spitting image of young Naruto.

"You're so impatient."

Boruto humped. "Whatever. Can ya teach me more shuriken throwing stuff? Huh? Please?" Sasuke tossed a few shurikens at the ground.

"Learn with those."

Boruto frowned at him. Before he even got a chance to speak Sasuke picked up a shuriken and threw it expertly. It curved and landed neatly in the middle of a target tied to a tree. "Now you try it."

Boruto hesitated, then picked up one of the metal throwing stars. "Alright! Here goes!"

Sasuke turned and walked to a nearby stump, sitting on it and laying his chin on his hand. 'This is going to be a long day...'

~~Meanwhile, in Konoha~~

Naruto snored, while papers rustled in the wind coming through an open window. A loud knock on the door awoke him, and he quickly rustled some papers around, trying to look important.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Shikamaru walked in, raising an eyebrow. "Were you sleeping?"

Naruto froze, then laughed nervously. "Who me? You must be crazy!"

Shaking his head, the adviser glanced out the window.

"Boruto has been pestering Sasuke all day. Perhaps you should pay some more attention to him. Boruto gets annoying when you're not there to lecture him."

Placing the papers down, Naruto stared at Shikamaru sternly. "He'll manage. He doesn't need to be babysitted."

The adviser waved a hand. "Alright. Fine." A knock sounded.

"Come in."

Konohamaru came in, followed by Sarada and Mitsuki. Handing a paper to Naruto, Konohamaru announced proudly, "Another mission finished sir!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Well it seems like you're managing just fine."

Sarada huffed, flipping her hair with her head. Black strands fell back in place over one eye. "It would help if Boruto wasn't hogging dad's attention and actually spent time going on missions with us."

Mitsuki smiled. "He just wants to make Naruto notice him. Um. I mean, the Hokage."

Sarada started ranting at him. "Do you always have to stand up for him?"

Konohamaru planted himself between them. "Come now. Let's not fight." He ushered them out of the room, closing the door behind him. A sigh came from both men remaining in the room.

~~Back at the forest~~

"Am I doing it right?" Sasuke stared unblinkingly at Boruto. Boruto shivered, turning away.

"I'll take that as a no...sheesh." He had thrown all the shurikens, so he trudged away to retrieve them. Yanking out the sharp metal from the trees and ground, Boruto stood, staring out past the trees.

Sasuke noticed his lack of attention and called out. "Do you want to stop?"

Boruto looked at him. "Yeah...I think I'll go keep Himawari busy while mom goes out shopping." He dropped the shurikens at Sasuke's feet and dashed off. Gathering them up, Sasuke put them away and was just about to follow his young apprentice when he felt something amiss.

With a single movement he hid up in a tree, observing his surroundings. A few Crows flew overhead, cawing. Sasuke blinked.

'Wait. Those aren't Crows. Those are Ravens. When do they ever come this far out?'

Suspicious, he headed towards the direction where the Ravens first appeared. Passing a clearing in the trees Sasuke almost missed her.

A small child was curled up at the foot of a tree. A Raven stood by her, cawing at Sasuke. Landing beside the girl, Sasuke shooed the bird away. Taking ahold of her shoulders, he shook her gently.

"Come on. Wake up."

No response. Tensing, Sasuke backed off, wary of it being a trap. But nothing happened.

Going up to her again, he noticed that her clothes were very dirty, and torn. Long jet black hair cascaded over her shoulders and ended halfway down her back. Which was strange. She appeared to only be three years old.

Picking her up carefully, Sasuke headed towards Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my own story. However, I do not own Boruto Next Generations or any other stuff related to Naruto. Please ask for permission if you want to use anything in this story.  
CHAPTER TWO

Two guards sat near Konoha's gates, looking bored. The first one watched the birds in the sky, while the other kept watch. He nudged the first guard.

"Hey. Look who it is."

They both stood up as Sasuke entered, carrying a young unconscious girl.

"What happened? Who is she?"

Sasuke frowned. "It's uncertain. I found her in the forest. From the way she's torn and unconscious, she might've been running away from something or someone."

The guards glanced at each other. "Should we take her to the hospital or the Hokage?"

Sasuke strode past them. "I'll bring her to the hospital. You two go notify Naruto." They nodded.

"Roger that."

Walking down the street caused a lot of attention. Everyone asked about the girl. Sasuke simply replied that they need not to worry.

Finally, he reached the hospital. A nurse was outside, pushing a wheelchair with a sick elderly in it. She saw the child in Sasuke's arms and pointed to the doors. Going inside, he called for a nurse.

A small lady rushed up. "Oh dear. What happened?"

Sasuke pushed the child into her arms.

"Doesn't matter right now. Hurry up!"

Almost dropping the girl, the nurse rushed off with Sasuke following behind. Entering an empty room, the nurse laid the girl on a bed, checking her over.

"Hmm. She doesn't seem to be in critical condition but I'll grab an expert healer just in case." She left the room.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, watching the young girl. She was still, and pale. But her chest rose slightly, indicating that she was alive. Something rattled on the window, making Sasuke's attention snap to the window.

A Raven was sitting on the windowsill outside, making the glass rattle by striking it with it's beak. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The door opened, and the Raven flew away.

Sakura walked in, followed by the nurse from before. Standing up, Sasuke nodded at Sakura.

"Hey."

Sakura looked at him briefly before feeling the girl's forehead. She lifted an arm and felt the girl's pulse. "This is strange. She's perfectly healthy, but with how pale she is...this doesn't make any sense."

She backed up as the girl muttered, grasping the air.

"D-dad." She whispered. "Come back..."

Everyone in the room looked at each other. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Maybe she lost her dad..."

Sasuke glanced at the girl. Tears were running down her face.

"Or even worse..."

The nurse stood to one side, giving the two their space.

Sakura shook the girl. "Hey. Wake up..." The girl mumbled, then clutched Sakura's arm, opening her eyes. Her iris's were the colour of blood red sadness and despair.

"Dad?"

Sakura quivered. "No honey. But you're safe with us."

The girl scrambled to the edge of her bed.

"S-stay away..."

Sasuke reached out a hand. "We won't hurt you. Why don't you tell us your name?"

The little girl bit her lip.

"It's...Raven."


	3. Chapter 3

This is my own story. However, I do not own Boruto Next Generations or anything related to Naruto. Ask for permission if you want to use something from this story.  
CHAPTER THREE

Naruto looked up from his papers, concerned. "What? You say you just found her like that in the forest?"

The guards coughed.

"Well actually, Sasuke found her. And we relayed the information to you. She's in the hospital as we speak."

Naruto looked at his desk, and remained silent.

Shikamaru stepped foward.

"What if she is an enemy? We just can't bring random people into the village."

Naruto waved at Shikamaru. "Wait. We can't be too judgemental. We'll wait for Sasuke's opinion after he checks up on the girl." The two guards agreed.

~~At the hospital~~

Raven covered her head with her arms, shaking.

"L-leave me alone. I only want dad!"

Sasuke sighed through his nose. "Raven. I keep saying. He's not here."

Raven started crying. She leaped off the bed and ran towards the door.

Sakura stepped in front of Raven and hugged her. "It'll be alright. We'll send some people to go look for him. In the meantime can you focus on calming down and let all these nice people help you?"

The girl sniffled.

"Okay."

Sasuke spoke. "Well Sakura. It seems you have everything handled. I'm going to go meet up with Naruto."

With that he left.

Raven peeked behind Sakura and watched him go.

"Is he coming back?"

Sakura looked down at her. "Who knows? He doesn't tend to stay here long. This is one of the few times he's stayed this long. I think he feels something for you."

Raven looked up at her, sad red eyes burning with sensitive curiosity.

"Oh..."

Sakura checked her watch. "It's almost time for my break. I know. How about I invite you to my home? I'm sure Sarada wouldn't mind having someone else in the house."

Raven blinked. "Really? A-are you sure?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course I am. Shall we go?"

The little girl clutched Sakura's arm and together they left the room, going down the hallway. Sakura stopped by the counter to sign herself out then led Raven outdoors.

Raven gasped as the huge layout of the city spread out before her.

"So big..."

A few pedestrians walked by, waving. Raven smiled shyly. Sakura and Raven walked a bit more, taking their time. All the while, Raven thought about Sasuke.

'I wonder if he'll come by again. He reminds me of dad.'


	4. Chapter 4

This is my own story. However, I do not own Boruto Next Generations or any other stuff related to Naruto.

CHAPTER FOUR

Sakura opened the door of her house to be greeted by Sarada. "Hi...mom. Who's that behind you?"

Raven looked at the ground, still holding Sakura's arm.

Sarada blinked. "Shy isn't she?"

Sakura ushered Raven foward.

"It's okay. This is my daughter. She's friendly. Say hi Raven."

Raven looked up at Sarada, shaking. "Hi...Sakura's daughter."

Sarada chuckled.

"No that's not my name. It's Sarada. Say it with me. Sar. A. Da."

Raven hesitated, then quietly said, "H-hello Sarada."

Sakura patted Raven's shoulder. "See? That wasn't so bad. Why don't you go inside with Sarada? I need to go pick up a few things."

Sarada sighed. "You're leaving again? Stay home for once."

Sakura frowned. "My word. Don't get grumpy with me young lady. I'll be back soon. Look after Raven for me okay? Thanks!"

With that she left.

Raven reached out, opening her mouth but not saying anything. Sarada walked up to her. "Hey it's okay. Mom might be kinda all over the place, but she'll come back. Don't worry."

Raven glanced up at her.

"Alright..."

Sarada pushed her glasses up, glancing back at the house. "Seems like I'm going to have to make dinner again. Why don't you help me Raven? It'll be fun."

She offered a hand to the little girl. Raven hesitantly took the outstretched hand, letting Sarada gently pull her into the house. Once inside, Sarada took Raven to the kitchen.

"We're going to make some salad. Since we're running low on other stuff right now."

Raven pointed to the refrigerator.

"Lettuce?" She asked.

Sarada nodded. "Yes that's what we need. Good job Raven."

The little girl opened the refrigerator, staring at all the contents.

"The lettuce is down at the bottom."

Looking down, she saw a head of lettuce. Struggling to pick it up, she lugged it to Sarada. She smiled tentatively.

"Here..."

Sarada took it from her. "Great! Now can you find the tomatoes?"

Raven pattered off towards the refrigerator again.

Sarada watched her go. 'Seems like she's distracted for now. I really hope the total absence of this family doesn't get to her...'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.

Raven rummaged around in the fridge, looking for tomatoes. Sarada watched her, while peeling of chunks of lettuce.

"Did you know...Sasuke likes tomatoes."

Raven pulled out a bag of tomatoes, turning and looking up at her.

"Really?" Sarada nodded.

Raven glanced down at the bag. "T-then...we should put lots of tomatoes in."

Smiling, Sarada picked her up, taking the tomatoes and putting her on the counter. "How thoughtful. Let's do it."

Something rattler the window, and Raven glanced at the bird that gave her her name.

"Hi." The Raven cawed, tilting it's head. Then it flapped away. Sarada poked Raven.

"Hey. Want to help me put the tomatoes in? I've already cut them up." Raven scooped up a bunch and dropped them into the bowl of lettuce. The front door opened and closed. Sakura walked into the kitchen, staring at the two girls.

"Oh. You're making salad. How nice. Want me to help?"

Raven tried to nod but Sarada cut in. "No it's fine. I always make supper." Sakura's soft expression turned into a hurt glance at her daughter.

"I see. Sorry."

She left the kitchen, going towards the living room. Raven glanced at Sarada, before carefully getting off the counter, padding towards the direction Sakura went. She peeked around the corner, seeing the pink haired woman sit down heavily on a couch, sighing.

She noticed Raven staring at her. "Come here child, you don't have to watch me so shyly."

Raven trotted to her. Sakura picked her up, setting Raven beside her. "U-um...are you mad?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Our family is very awkward. I'm sorry to have thrown you into the middle of it." Raven clutched Sakura's shirt.

"Don't be sorry. U-um..mo- I mean Sakura."

Sakura held Raven tighter. "You can call me mom if you want."

Raven shifted. "What about Sasuke? I miss him." Sakura's embrace tightened. "I don't know Raven...he's hardly ever here." Raven sniffled.

"Oh." The door banged, and a guard walked in. Sarada frowned, looking past him. A few more were behind the first. Sakura walked into the kitchen, holding Raven behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The first man pointed at Raven. "We have business with her. Please hand her over." Raven stiffened, watching them with nervous eyes. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "What makes you think I would do that?"

A familiar voice sounded. "Men. Step aside. Stop intimidating them."

Sasuke walked in, looking calm but troubled. "The Hokage wants to speak with you Raven."

Without hesitation, Raven ran towards him. Picking her up, Sasuke turned and left. The door closed with a heavy thud. Sarada glanced at her mom, who was fuming.

"Who do they think they are? She's just a child. She can't be dangerous." Without a word, she stormed out the house, slamming the door.

Sarada looked down at the salad she was making. Tears appeared in her eyes as she ran upstairs, closing the door to her room.

Outside, a Raven cawed, staring at the horizon, where flocks of Ravens called to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.

Sasuke set Raven down on a chair, about to take his own seat when Raven grabbed his sleeve, staring at him pleadingly with worried red eyes. With a tight smile, Sasuke drew his chair close to her and sat down. Two guards stood by the door, while Shikamaru stood beside Naruto, observing Raven.

Sasuke started to speak. "She doesn't seem dangerous. I would like to take custody of her. If you will permit it Lord Hokage."

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, who was sitting forward, studying the girl. Sasuke cleared his throat, catching Naruto's attention.

"I did notice something about her though."

Naruto frowned. "Ravens seem to follow her. They don't have violent intent though. They are just extremely interested in her. I suppose her name is Raven because of that. Oh, another thing I forgot to mention. Her dad is missing. She had a panic attack the first day but we calmed her down."

Raven whimpered. Her red eyes glittered for a second, which did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru. He whispered to Naruto, who nodded seriously, sitting up.

"I would like to interrogate her. Ino would be specialized in this area. She took up Inochi's job. Bring her to the room."

(Of course this is probably not true but this is my story so there.)

Raven tugged Sasuke's sleeve. "What's going on? Am I in trouble?"

Sasuke picked her up. "No. We'll just be testing a few things. Ino is very nice. You don't have to be afraid." Raven closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him as they left the room.

Naruto gestured at the guards. "Can you keep an eye on them? I feel that Sasuke has developed feelings for the girl. Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

They nodded. "Yes sir." They closed the door behind them.

Shikamaru looked out the window, not looking at Naruto as he spoke.

"You share my suspicions then? Sir?"

Naruto rubbed his temples, sighing. "I'm not sure. Hopefully we'll learn more when Ino scans her memories." Shikamaru glanced at him.

"If she has any."

Naruto turned in his chair, crossing his arms. "Are you suggesting she has amnesia?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe. Or it's possible that someone may have put up blocks in her mind. Maybe her father's disappearance isn't as innocent as some may think. Perhaps he's hiding something."

Naruto stood up, coming to stand beside his adviser. "Guess we'll see once Ino inspects Raven then won't we?" Shikamaru rubbed his chin.

"Yes we shall." The door slammed open, and Sakura stormed in, with a guard in tow.

"She's just a child! She's harmless!"

The guard stammered. "Lord Hokage! I'm sorry! But she has the same monstrous strength as her teacher."

Sakura ignored him. "Naruto! Do you really suspect a child! She's a CHILD for God's sake." She ripped her arm away from the guard.

"Let go of me."

Naruto turned, glancing at the furious woman. "I wouldn't say I don't trust the girl, but she's not a member of any village as far as we know. She could be an outcast, or a rouge, or perhaps a distraction for something much larger. We're just being careful Sakura, not mean or judgemental."

Sakura growled.

"What."

Naruto nodded to the guard. "Please escort Miss Sakura out if you will. And Sakura. Please don't get in the way of the interrogation. We'll hand her back to you once we deem she's safe. Alright?"

Sakura looked less tense, but her eyes were stormy. "Fine. I trust you'll be true to your words. You are Naruto after all."

Naruto smiled, mostly with his eyes, as Sakura left. The guard hurried after her. Staring out the window again, Naruto spoke.

"We have to keep Konoha safe. This place has seen too many battles. But Shikamaru. While you fully doubt the girl, I know that Sasuke's observation skills are impeccable. Perhaps he is not wrong about the girl called Raven."

Shikamaru patted Naruto's back. "Very well sir. I'll give her a chance."

He left, leaving the door open. Naruto crossed his arms, watching as the sun set.

A single Raven flew across the horizon, cawing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.

Raven shivered, as she was placed into a strange machine, only her head was above the strange circular prison. A tall blonde woman smiled at her, her blue eyes somewhat pale and blank. Her name was Ino.

Sasuke stood by the door, watching people pass by. Ino placed her hand on Raven's forehead, closing her eyes. Raven blinked, falling into a sleep like trance.

~Ino's perspective~

Ino floated to the center of Raven's mind, where her brain was. Putting a hand on it, multiple scrolls flung out, relaying information. Ino saw a tiny village, some parts burnt. Children played happily in the streets. Adults walked about, talking and laughing.

One girl, a spitting image of Raven, stood to one side, watching the world pass by with scared eyes. Multiple people tried to talk to her, but she ran away.

Until, one man approached her, with the same black hair and red eyes. He picked her up, and Raven laughed, her sad demeanour turning cheerful.

Suddenly, flaming arrows came out of nowhere, turning the village into a state of panic. People screamed. Bandits rushed into the village, brandishing swords and spears. The man Raven was with took off, holding her tightly. Behind a house, he set her down.

Arrows flew overhead. Raven was crying, and the man was desperately trying to keep her quiet. He performed some sort of seal, and Raven fell unconscious.

He stood up and rushed off, pulling a knife from under his sleeve. A few villagers ran past, their clothes on fire, while he stood in the center, waving his arms to catch the bandit's attention. They turned towards him, and lowered their weapons. They tied him up and left the village.

By now it was completely empty, save for the little girl behind the house. Over time, the village deteriorated, and trees began to grow. Ninja leapt from tree to tree, while the very first and second Hokage constructed the village of Konoha.

No one had found Raven for over a few hundred years.

How was she still alive? Ino recoiled, as suddenly the images turned black. A ear piercing caw sounded, a girl's scream, then silence.

Ino released her technique, coming back to the waking world.

Sasuke was beside her, trying to free Raven from the prison. The small girl was screaming a unhumanly scream. Ino unlocked the prison, and Raven leapt out, fleeing the room. Sasuke chased after her, then stopped.

In the hallway, thousands upon thousands of Ravens were circling around Raven. They screeched aggressively when Sasuke tried to approach them. Then, all together, they left. Raven was standing stiffly, her eyes wide. She still looked the same, but her eyes were furious.

Sasuke suddenly realized. 'She knows...her father is dead.'

Jet black wings sprouted from Raven's back, and she shot upwards, breaking through the ceiling. Sasuke immediately jumped up after her, the eye that held his sharingan glowing. Raven plummeted, and he caught her, landing on the roof of a building.

Ino had followed them, and was now inspecting Raven.

"What did you do to her?"

Sasuke didn't move his gaze from Raven's wings as he replied. "I just put her in a genjutsu. Nothing harmful though..."

Ino stared down at Raven's distraught face.

"What is she?"

Sasuke shrugged. "How would I know?"

He saw Naruto approaching them, and smiled grimly. "I suppose you're here to take her away?" Naruto snatched Raven from him, her wings trailing on the ground.

"She's dangerous. We're putting her in our prison for now." He leapt away. Sasuke followed him.

Ino was left alone. 'I suppose I should go tell Sakura about this...' She left for Sakura's house, afraid of what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.

Ino hung her head, shuffling her feet awkwardly. It felt like Sakura's eyes were burning a hole into her bowed head. Sarada hid behind the table, watching her mom with scared eyes. Without a word Sakura passed Ino, then punched the ground. Cracks split the pavement, and the house shuddered. Then she stood up, and walked off.

Sarada came out from behind the table and looked up at Ino. She smiled reassuringly and put an arm around Sarada.

Sakura ran across the streets, eyes trained on a dark green building in the distance.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in the interrogation room, watching Raven with worried eyes. Ibiki (Don't know if he's still alive in Boruto but whatever.) shuffled some papers, all blank. Raven was sitting across from him, wings folded over herself as if to protect her.

Ibiki stood up, staring down at her. "I'll ask again! How did you manage to stay alive this long?! Why did your father go along with the bandits? Why do you even have wings? What are you? Are you friend or foe? Do yo-"

Raven snapped her wings open, glaring furiously at him.

"I don't know okay? I may have regained some memories but not that much! Now stoppit! Stop asking questions! Leave me alone!"

The two guards beside Ibiki grabbed Raven. She kicked them, flapping her wings.

"Let me go! Sasuke! Help me!"

Sasuke moved to grab her but Ibiki stopped him. He glared at him, but stopped in his tracks, glancing back at the struggling girl.

Raven was tossed into a prison, then left alone with the lights off. She put her head down on her knees and cried.

After a few hours, footsteps sounded on the cold cement floor. "Raven! Raven!" She looked up, seeing Sakura peeking at her through the bars.

"I'm here for you child."

Raven scrambled over, putting her hand through the bars. Sakura grasped it, breathing in sharply as she felt how cold the hand was.

"Sweetie are you okay? You're freezing!"

Raven sniffled and shook her head. Sakura was about to break the bars when the door clicked. Sakura squeezed Raven's hand and leapt away, expertly jumping out the window just as the door opened.

Naruto walked in, and closed the door. He turned the lights on, then grabbed a chair and sat near Raven. "Listen. I'm sorry with how Ibiki treats you. Even if we don't trust you this treatment is too harsh. I'm going to convince them to move you to a nicer area. Will you trust me?"

Raven hesitated, then nodded.

Naruto smiled thinly. "Good. I'll go see if I can bring some food. Raven, I might suspect you, but Sasuke really likes you. I'll see to it that he visits you tomorrow alright?"

Raven smiled. "Okay!"

Naruto put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!"

Raven went silent, and Naruto left, quietly closing the door. After a few minutes passed, the window creaked and Sakura jumped in again, going up to Raven.

"I knew Naruto wouldn't agree with this. You're in good hands with him. While he might want you in prison, there's no reason to make you suffer in a horrid place like this."

She stuck her arm through the bars and grabbed Raven's hand. "I'll find a way to prove you're not dangerous! Trust me!"

Raven hugged Sakura's arm. "I do trust you Sakura."

Her wings twitched feebly, and Raven glanced at them. "You don't think I'm a freak do you?"

Sakura shook her head. "Never. Actually, I'm quite jealous. That you can fly. Is it nice?"

Raven grinned. "It's the best feeling."

Sakura stood up. "That's awesome. I need to go and look after Sarada. Next time I visit how about I bring her?"

Raven stood up as well. "That would be nice."

A silent understanding passed between them, before Sakura escaped out the window again.

Lying down, Raven spread her wings out, then laid her head on one wing, closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.

Raven awoke to the sound of the door opening. She sat up, glaring through the bars as Ibiki came in. He stood in front of her, staring. Ibiki unlocked the jail door and Raven sprinted out, heading out the door and crashing into someone. A familiar voice sounded.

"Hey there."

Raven looked up. "Sasuke!"

She hugged him tightly. Sasuke returned the hug, picking her up. Ibiki walked in, watching them disapprovingly. Sasuke ignored him and walked off, Raven still holding him tightly.

Naruto was by the entrance to the building, along with Sakura and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked disgruntled, clearly unhappy but had obviously decided to listen to Sakura as she was giving him the evil eye. Naruto stood up straighter, holding some papers.

"We will give you Raven. She shall be under your custody and only yours. If she tries anything funny, you'll have to answer to us. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded. He and Sakura left, rather hurriedly, as if they were afraid Naruto would change his mind. Shikamaru follwed them with his gaze. "Should we assign some guards for them?"

"No."

Naruto turned around, heading back to his office. "We caused them enough trouble. Sasuke will handle her."

Shikamaru followed. "Very well."

Sasuke opened the house's door, walking in. Sarada glanced at him, then at Raven. She jumped up.

"Hey! Is that...why does Raven have wings?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who shrugged. Setting Raven down, he answered honestly. "I have no idea. But she's staying with us."

Sarada smiled. "Really? Come on Raven! I'll show you my room!" She grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her away. Raven stumbled, trying not to trip over her wings.

Sakura giggled. "It's like they're sisters already."

Sasuke sat down at the table. "Well. What should we do now?"

Sakura shimmied up to Sasuke, nudging him. Sasuke stared blankly at her. Rolling her eyes, Sakura pulled him up and tugged him out of the house. "Let's take walk. And give the girls their space."

Sasuke went along reluctantly. "What about Raven?"

Sakura kept tugging him as she replied. "Sarada's a smart girl. She'll take good care of her. We'll only be gone for an hour or two."

Sasuke pulled against her. "But, I have things to do."

The stubborn woman just smiled cheekily at him. Sasuke sighed, defeated. He let Sakura practically haul him everywhere, seeing that resistance was futile.

Sarada handed Raven some clothes. "You smell funny. Here, have some of my clothes."

Raven stared at the clothes. "Is this alright?"

Sarada pushed her towards the bathroom. "Yes silly. Now go put them on. I've cut holes in them so your wings can go through." She closed the door. A few minutes later and Raven came out.

She wore black jeans. Her shirt was a pale blue. A red scarf was tied around her neck.

Sarada squealed. "Oh! You look so cute!"

Raven blushed. Sarada turned her around, checking to see if Raven's wings went through the cut out holes alright. They did. She hugged her. "Wait till mom and dad come back!"

Raven tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear. "You think they'll like it?"

Sarada clapped. "Of course! Come! Let's go sit at the table!" Raven followed her eagerly, wondering how Sasuke would respond.


End file.
